becoming young again
by shojo bat
Summary: willow dose a spell which makes wesley five set in bad girls Redoing this story cause it was badly done. Seriously do not read it, it has awful grammar so don't read it ... I am watch you so do not click that mouse!
1. wrong spell

**Title:** young again  
**Author:**t87gan  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **willow dose a spell which makes wesley four set in bad girls  
**Authors Notes: **this is my first fanfiction sorry if it rubbish

"Giles, I can do this so trust me," Willow insisted. "I've been studying and I know how to protect a school by creating a wall. I've got all the stuff, please, I'm really ready!"

Giles thought for a bit then answered. "I suppose so, but I will be here to guide you. You must listen all the time, okay?"

"Okay," Willow said reluctantly.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, rushing through the doors. "I need you to patrol tonight with me, Wesley is rubbish, and he couldn't kill a vamp for his life."

"Sorry Buffy, we need to protect the school so I need to help Willow," he said.

"I can do it by myself and if you don't trust me by myself, then Wesley can stay," Willow suggested. "He can help, I think."

"Fine, your funeral, let's go Buffy," Giles told her, then walked off.

"Thanks," Buffy said, following Giles.

Wesley was confused. He didn't know why he was with Willow or how he had got out-smarted by Buffy. She twisted his words round so she could patrol with Giles, and Willow picked up on that.

"What's wrong Wes?" Willow asked politely.

"Nothing, I'm fine, need a hand?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah, I'm going to show Giles what I can do," she smiled at him. "Right, here we go, okay. Add rats eyes, feather of raven, blood and...um...lavender."

The library flashed, Willow checked by hitting herself.

"Didn't work, damn it!"

She turned round but couldn't see Wesley anywhere.

"Wesley? Where are you?" she called out.

Willow looked around and then noticed a small pile of clothes with a little child in them. He looked about 4 years old, and was wearing glasses which were way too big for him.

"Oh god."

thank you for the help on this chapter Vanillagigglez you rock


	2. a problem

"Where am I... who are you... where's my dad?" Wes asked, panicking and slightly choking, moving the glasses around on his face.

"Um, your dad left you with your uncle. My name's Willow and this is Sunnydale High School library, okay?"

Wesley shook his head and ran into the top part of the library and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Wes? Come out, where are you?" she yelled, before she saw him sitting with his hands over his eyes.

He yelled, "You can't see me if I can't see you!"

"But I can see you. Come on Wes, don't be silly," she said calmly.

"Yo Giles, you in here?" Faith yelled, looking around

"Oh Faith, it's you. Could you come up here and give me hand please?" Willow asked.

"I guess. What with?" Faith asked.

She approached to see a little boy. "Who's that Will? Isn't he a bit young for you?" she joked.

"This is Wesley Wyndham Pryce, Faith," Willow introduced them.

"What, Wes is that small boy?" faith said just as Buffy walked in she just stared.

"Call the guys and i'll explain," Willow called to Buffy.

"Let me get this straight," Xander said pointing at Wes who was now hiding under Giles desk. "That kid down there is Wes?"

"Yeah, I don't think i was meant to add lavender," Willow said sheepishly. "Oh and Giles, I kinda told him that you are his uncle."

"What? Why? There plenty of other people you know," Giles protested.

"Well, you're a watcher and English," Oz said.

"Besides," Cordelia added. "You're the only one here who looks old enough to be an uncle."

"Watcher," Wes repeated, popping his head out of the desk.

"Yeah, Giles is a watcher. You want to come out and see him?" willow asked hopefully.

Wesley just stared at her and walked forward a little, then waved at Giles and Giles gave a childish wave back.

"Hello," Giles smiled. "Do you want come out here?"

Wes hesitated, before coming out of the desk completely and walking over to him.

"Are you my uncle, sir?" Wesley asked.

Giles looked at Willow and then surrendered to the child.

"Yes, come here."

Giles knelt down with his arms out and Wes came up to him. Giles lifted him in the air and looked him in the eyes.

"Buffy, I have to look for way to sort out this problem. Can Wesley stay with you?" he asked

"Sure. I'll call my mom to let her know, okay?" Buffy said.

"I'll take on the patrolling while B is babysitting" Faith said and walked out of the library.

"Willow," Giles said.

"Yeah."

"When we return Wesley to his normal self, don't mention the fact that I held him in my arms," Giles said, embarrassed.

"We'll be sure of it," Cordy smiled falsely.

thanks again for the help vanillagigglez


	3. home time

"Okay," Buffy said, putting the pone down. "Mom said it was fine for tonight."

"Super," Giles said.

He was still holding little Wesley, who was looking round the room.

"Wesley, you're going to go home with Buffy tonight, okay?" Giles continued.

Wesley just stared at Buffy, Giles passed him over to her and Buffy held him at arms length.

"Hi, I'm Buffy and _you_ are coming to my place," she said nicely to Wesley, and he smiled back.

"See ya kiddo," Xander said waving as Buffy was leaving.

"Bye Mr Guiles," Wesley said politely.

"Good lord," Giles frowned. "He can't even pronounce my name."

"Aww, give him a break," Cordy said with a rare smile. "He's only a little kid. I'm going home, good night."

&&&&&&&&&

"Mom," Buffy yelled. "I'm back with and I've got Wesley."

"Hello Buffy. And you Mr, you must be Wesley," Joyce exclaimed, giving a smile only a mother could do.

Wesley clung to Buffy's jumper and buried his face in her.

"He's kinda shy, I guess," Buffy said, taking him upstairs to the spare room.

"You will stay up here with me, okay? And, well do something" she said.

He nodded and sat down next to her.

&&&&&&&&&

"Good evening Joyce," Angel greeted politely. "Is Buffy in?"

"Yes, I'll go get her," she said walking up the stairs.

She found Buffy still sitting with Wesley and Wesley was playing with Mr Gordo.

"Buffy, Angel wants to see you."

Buffy looked at Wesley, then looked back at her mom.

"Can you send him up please?" Buffy asked Joyce.

Joyce went downstairs to see Angel admiring a painting on the wall in the hallway. As she was heading to the kitchen, she called over her shoulder to Angel.

"Buffy wants you to go upstairs," she said.

Angel walked up stair peering round the corner to see Buffy with a kid.

"Hi Buffy, who's the kid?" Angel asked curiously.

"You remember when we had Balthazar's amulet and that annoying pillock who had it? Well, he was turned into a kid by Willow and i have to look after him and we're bored, right Wes," she said Wesley nodded.

"Oh well, I guess you won't be patrolling," he said.

"Nope, Faith is patrolling so that means you have to help me baby-sit," Buffy said, smiling.

"What do you think Wes?" she asked him.

"He looks funny," Wesley smiled innocently.

Angel looked down at himself and frowned.

"Buffy, do I really look weird?" he asked.

Buffy burst out laughing as Angel glared at Wesley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

thank for beta reading my work vanillagigglez


	4. arguing

Wesley, Angel and Buffy were watching telly in the living room. Wesley was clearly bored, as he was fiddling with Angel's leather coat.

"Buffy," Angel hissed. "He's messing with my coat again. Tell him!"

"God Angel, it's just a coat. And he's only four, deal with it," she said as Wesley continued to fiddle.

"It not just a coat," he replied. "It's _my_ coat," he said.

"Get off!" he complained to the child, pushing him off.

"Geez! Come on Wes, don't touch 'Mr Mood Pant's' coat," Buffy said picking him up.

Wesley stuck tongue out at Angel.

"He stuck his tongue out at me," Angel yelled.

"God, you're acting like a four year old," Buffy said, walking upstairs with Wesley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello Buffy, how was last night?" Giles asked as Buffy walked in.

"Angel was arguing with little Wesley all night," she said putting Wes down.

Wesley in he ran over and hugged giles and made a grabbing motion with his hands giles looked at her puzzled.

"He want you to pick him up." Buffy said she said

"Oh right," Giles bent down, and picked him up.

"Hello Guiles." Wesley said smiling at Giles.

"Hello Wesley, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine, I watched TV in the morning and we watched Digimon," Wes said, Giles looked over to Buffy.

"Don't remind me," Buffy said sitting down. "He likes Matt and Gabumon"

"Yeah," Wesley smiled.

Just then Willow and Xander walked in.

"Hi Giles, Wes." Xander said, Willow trailing behind him.

"Any progress?" Willow asked, waving at Wesley who waved back.

"Wesley, why don't you go play with Xander for a second?" Giles said, putting him down.

"What, oh fine, but you have to make it up," Xander said.

"So kiddo, what do you to do?" Xander asked.

Wesley shrugged, "Great, this will be fun!"

"What is it Giles?" they both asked.

"Well, I researched all night and found nothing on the spell. Wesley doesn't even have a name were kind of stuck here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Again thank you vanilla gigglez for beta reading it.


	5. bored

"What, Wesley can't get changed back?" Buffy yelled.

"No. He can if we can find out what spell Willow cast on

him," Giles said, picking up a book.

"I'll help, seen as it is my fault and all," Willow smiled guiltily, looking at her feet.

"That's settled. Willow and I shall research and Buffy, you can go find Xander and Wesley, okay?" Giles said. "And every one, follow the plan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Xander, where are you?" Buffy called out.

"Hey Buffy, what's going on?" Xander asked he was leaning against the wall.

"Where's Wesley gone?" Buffy asked him he looked up and pointed.

"down there by the way buff we were playing with a ball it got kinda out of hand and i broke a window," he said with a slight smile.

"Xander!" Buffy said walking over to wes

She followed where he was pointing and found Wesley sat on the floor, looking at message board on the wall.

"Hey Wes, having fun?" Buffy asked, smiling at him

"No I'm bored. Can I go home now, I want to see my mummy?" Wesley asked her.

"Sorry Wes, you gotta stay for a couple more days, she told him.

Buffy felt so guilty telling a four year old boy he can't go home and see his mom. He stood up and held his hand out. She grabbed it and they walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wesley, go play for a bit," Buffy shouted.

He nodded and ran off.

"Any progress yet?"

"None yet but I still have 3 more volumes to read. We still have a high chance," Giles smiled at her

"Well, keep trying me and xander will help now and maybe even Wes."

She smiled at him and walked off, maybe Wes could help he has watcher know how.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

thank you vanillagigglez and thank you for reading


	6. the plan

Wesley hated being here, but it was better than home. He liked his mom, she was lovely, but not his dad. He lived in fear of his father. He was safe if he didn't do anything wrong or his dad wasn't in a mood, but he couldn't hide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, so all we need to do is find out what willow did?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but it's not as easy as it sounds, we might be here for some time." Giles said, pulling out several books.

"Great this will be fun." Xander said sarcastically pick up a large book.

Unknown to them, two vampires were watching them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Mayor stood in is office, his vampire flunky with him. They were reporting what they saw in the library.

"They look for a spell, don't know what it is, but it had something to do with a little boy who was sitting on the floor," one vampire reported.

"A boy… is it the slayer's?" the Mayor asked.

"I think so," the other vampire replied.

"Well golly, this is great! I want you to get the kid, then tell them that they can have him back if they don't interfere with graduation day. Got it?"

The vampires left the room, ready to complete their mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Right, I'm going to call it a night," Buffy said.

She grabbed Wes, tugged at his sleeve and they walked out.

"See you tomorrow, Buffy," Willow called out as Buffy left.

Buffy walked down the street, Wes next to her, holding her hand. It was dark, and kind of eerie.

Suddenly, Buffy a large creature with fangs jumped out infront of them. She needed to do something, but Wes was with her.

"Wesley, go hide in that bush for me, okay? Can you do that?" Buffy asked the small child.

Wesley nodded, ran to the bush and crouched behind it. Buffy pulled out a stake and ran forward. The vampire grabbed her arm and chucked her across the street. She jumped back up, ran forward again but this time she kicked him hard in the face.

The second vampire sneaked round to where Wes was hiding. Wesley looked at the thing's face, he had huge fangs. The vampire put his hand over Wes' mouth, picked him up and ran.

Buffy didn't notice this until the first vampire ran off and she went to check for him. Wes was gone. She panicked, double checking everywhere but he was gone. It must be something to do with that vampire.

She had been tricked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank for editing my work Vanillagigglez and sorry i have not been updating much lately i've been extremly busy.


	7. the deal

Buffy searched everywhere round the bush and down the street. Then she had a thought; he must have been scared and could have ran back to the library so she went back, hoping he was there. She ran through the hallways and ran through the library doors. 

"I've lost Wesley, is he here?" Buffy asked, almost pleading.

Every one looked up.

"What? No, he's not here," Giles said as Buffy was completely panicking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wesley shivered, he didn't no where he was but it was cold and wet. Maybe if he played dead they would go away or pretended he was unconscious they would leave him alone. Then again, it had never stopped his father.

He felt himself being moved off the floor, he was being picked up. It wasn't Buffy or Giles as they were warm and smelled nice and had a heart beat. Maybe he's like the man who Buffy was with, Angel.

_He was cold and had no heart beat, it could be him._

Wesley thought as he opened his eyes. It wasn't Angel though; it was an evil man with a weird face. It was bumpy with fangs, the man who took him he wasn't nice.

"Boss, he's awake, what should I do?" The vampire asked.

A figure stepped slowly out of the darkness, their footsteps echoing. He smiled as Wesley slouched down.

"Well gosh, hand him here, I want to see him," the mayor said, extending his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We need to find him, now! He could be anywhere," Buffy said.

At that very moment, a vampire burst through the library doors and snarled at Buffy, and evil grin on his face.

"Message from the mayor," he sneered. "Don't interfere with graduation and the kid lives, ok?"

"No, it'd not ok," Buffy replied.

She whipped a stake out of her pocket, threw it right at the vampire, dusting him.

She then turned round to Giles, "The mayor's got him, what do we do?"

"Well, I think we should work on a plan to get in first, before we do something stupid," Giles said, hoping for the best.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey sport, how you doing?" The mayor said nicely.

Wesley just closed his eyes and tried to ignore him.

"Hello, anyone in there? Maybe we need somebody you know to get you talking," the mayor said.

"Hey Wes."

It was Faith, and she was wearing a black top and leather pants, and when he opened his eyes carefully, it was her… with a knife. He felt like crying, but crying is for the weak and he would get punished.

Faith gave a wicked smile, causing him to shed a tear.

"Here Faith, why don't you play with him?" the mayor said.

Faith walked out the room with Wesley under one arm, and a knife in the other hand. Wesley saw it, the big silver blade. He did want to have that in him.

"What are you scared of? We're going to have fun, but then again, you may not be having that much fun," she said.

She then placed him down and carefully started to clean her blade. Wes wanted Buffy to come. Soon.

thanks for beta reading my work vanillagigglez and thanks for the support miss american pie.


	8. you chose

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer was malfunctioning but

I managed to update anyway:)

Chapter 8

"Here's the plan. We will cause a distraction while Buffy and Angel sneak in and grabs Wes. Everyone got it?" Giles asked.

"Okay, but how do we cause a distraction without getting eaten or something?" Xander asked.

"Run when you get in too much trouble," Buffy reminded them.

"So in your case Xander, do what you usually do," Cordelia teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Cordy," Xander replied sarcastically.

"No time to argue, lets go," Buffy said.

Angel pulled her aside, "It'll be ok, Buffy."

She nodded in reply and picked up a sword, and some stakes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why are you hiding, Wes? I can see you, so you may as well stop," Faith said.

She smiled wickedly at him as he hid in the corner, but it had never worked before.

Wesley finally worked up the courage to speak.

"W...why are you so evil?" he asked, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes, crouching down to the floor.

"Well, it started when I accidentally stabbed a man and he died so your friend Buffy told on me and y... a complete idiot tried to take me to the council. I got kinda mad and now I work for evil people. It's that simple," Faith explained.

"B...but you d...don't have to be evil," Wesley said.

Suddenly it hit faith. She stood up and walked over to him, and slid down the wall next to him.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Cause my mom told me that you chose your own destiny. Don't let anyone tell you what to do with your life."

"You're kinda smart for your age. I don't really think I want to be good or evil. I wanna be me but i can't. I'm a slayer," she said reluctantly.

"My dad worked with a lot of slayers. I talked to them, when i was four... when i was hiding... they all wanted to be normal. Why can't you?" he asked.

"Cause we have a job, to slay vampires. We have to do it, which kinda wreaks all your plans. What were you hiding from?" she asked him.

"Um...my father," Wesley said, suddenly scared again.

"Your father? Why?" she asked, staring at the five year old boy.

"He was going hit me, then put me in the dark. I hate the dark."

"What's the dark, Wes?" Faith asked, getting uncomfortable.

"Its the closet under the stairs, but its okay cause my mom normally gets me out when she comes back from work," he smiled.

"Wow Wes, I never knew that about you," Faith said.

"Can i go home? I want to go home! This place is scary and cold," Wesley pled with her.

She thought for a moment.

_Should i let him go? He's had such a hard life. I guess he saved me... now i'll save him._

Faith picked him up.

"Hold on Wes, I'm breaking you out!" she said with determination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy was walking with Angel towards the mayor's building. She would kill anything to help him. The others trailed behind with them... with weapons.


	9. the rescue

Faith stood at the door with Wesley ready to leave. Little did she know, it wouldn't be that

easy. The first vampire headed forward receiving a hard kick in the chest, which sent him flying.

The second bared his fangs and swung his fist, connecting with Faith's face.

Standing, Faith punched him hard in the groin and the vampire doubled over in pain, which gave

her time to pull out a stake and drive it into his heart just as the first vamp gained his composure,

running at her in a fury. Grabbing his fist as it came at her head, Faith twisted it behind his back,

then rammed the stake through his heart, not pausing to watch him explode into dust, but rather

grabbing Wesley's hand again and pulling him along.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside, Buffy and the gang were making their way, briskly, towards the building, pausing to

formulate a plan of attack. This pause gave Angel a moment to look at his beloved Slayer, he

found she appeared sad, he didn't know why, though. Maybe she really was fond of the

'uptight, British idiot' whom she had ranted angrily about on many occasion to him.

"Buffy he'll be okay don't worry."

"He'd better be, or I don't know what I'll do."

Turning away, not wanting Angel to see the raw emotion in her eyes, Buffy was almost thankful

when a girl came flying out of a tree next to them a moment later. That was, of course, until she

realized who it was.

"Faith."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith held her head, groggily looking around. She hadn't had the perfect landing, but at least she

had broken the fall for the boy tightly enclosed in her arms, who was now shaking with fear.

Putting on a rare smile to cheer him up, she stroked his soft, brown hair. Something she was

almost sure was rare for him.

"Wow that was some ride, huh?"

Grinning even wider at the little boy's laughter, Faith was halted as she notcied Buffy, along with

the Scoobies, and suddenly things became serious, as Buffy approached, checking the small

child in Faith's arms.

"Wesley, are you okay? What's wrong, sweetie?"

Seeing tears spring to his eyes, Buffy, along with the others, especially Faith, became concerned.

"I'm so sorry, but I didn't see him a I was scared I know I'm not meant to. . .I forgot. I'm sorry I don't want to go back to the dark!"

"The dark?"

Buffy was confused. The dark? Whatever it was, Wesley seemed petrified of it, however, Faith knew all too well, and it showed on her face.

"It's a small closet, used as punishment, I'm guessing."

Looking at Faith in amazement, Buffy gently lifted the little boy off of her. When had Faith started to care so much?

"You're not going to the dark, because I wouldn't let you, it wasn't your fault, understand?"

Hugging him tightly as Faith climbed off the dumpster with some assistance of Angel, Buffy

kissed his head, feeling much, much different about the stuck-up, British pansy that was her

Watcher.

"Sorry to interupt this moment, B, but I think I royally pissed off some people up there, and it's

not a good idea to wait for them to catch up."

Nodding, Buffy knew the Faith's facade was back, and quickly followed the others away from

the building, a sleeping Wesley in her arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wes was fast asleep in a chair at one of the large tables, and the gang was currently in research

mode. It had been awhile since they had left the building, Angel deciding it was better if he went

with them.

"I've got it!"

Jumping up, and running towards the others from his large stack of books he'd been searching

through, Giles brandished the book in front of Buffy's face.

"What is it? Should we be scared?"

"No I think I can change Wes back, I found a reversal spell!"

Nodding, Buffy laid the book she was reading from down on the counter, and sighed.

"That's great."

Walking out to the hall, much to the baffle of the other Scoobies, Buffy didn't know how she

really felt about changing him back. Exchanging looks with Willow, Angel quickly followed her

out into the hall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just fine."

It was a lie, and she knew it, but she couldn't say anything. They needed Wes as an adult, and

she knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

thanks for beta reading my chapter miss american pie sorry it took so long i got alot of school work thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter


	10. author note please read

Hey there im sorry I haven't updated in ages I just posted to say that im completely re doing my story ive only managed to edit 3 chapters im on the 4th so just check out my profile and read the better one cause this one kinda sucks grammar and length wise

Ok thank you bye bye


End file.
